camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EmiChannel
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Emilio Crawford page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Meloney (talk) 22:11, April 5, 2016 (UTC) RE Yea i could help you with your character. Just leave any messages you have on my talk page and i'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! EmiChannel (talk) 00:33, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Re Nope.we don't really do that anymore unless the cabin is realy really full. So dont worry about it. Need anything else lemme know! Re: Sorry for the delay in getting back to you; "WIP" is short for "Work In Progress" (it notes that the claim is incomplete—for instance, your claim lacking a history). The date listed with the WIP in the page title is the date you have to complete the claim before it becomes subject to deletion! Hope this clears things up! c: Thanks That clears it all up, and I'd better complete it. Level Five Hello, and congratulations on becoming a level five! This means that you are now a full fledged member of this wikia. Sorry for the long delay, and any inconveniences it may have caused. That being said, I must ask, were you a part of the Adopt a Newb program? If so, who was your mentor? 12:40, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Survey Hello. :) So A friend and I have decided that this wiki needs to change and take a new term, but it has been so long since we ourselves have been new to Camp. So we decided that we needed to reach out to new users. I picked you because you have been here for less than six months, and your first few weeks are fresher. You need not take the Survey, but it would be much appreiciated if you did. Sincerely, Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (7/14). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Re: Hi there! Regarding your inactivity, would you prefer to be marked as "Officially Inactive" or "Semi-Active"? For the former, it would mean that you'd really be unable to make edits in a while and for the latter, it would mean that you'd only be able to make a few edits once every few days or so. Which one do you think would fit your situation? Also, for roleplaying, I would suggest that you find a roleplay buddy or someone in chat that would be willing to RP with you. I think it's hard to just post somewhere out of the blue because not everyone would be interested to reply. You should drop by chat sometimes because usually that's where people socialize and talk about roleplaying and stuff. As for the claims, I suggest you create a Sandbox page, much like mine where you are free to just write anything in like histories, coding and stuff without the risk of being deleted. Once you're done with the whole thing, that's when you should put them up in claiming forum. Hope I helped! :)) Hey There! Hi Emi (If you'd prefer to be called something else let me know) I'm Sam, and I heard you were looking for someone to RP with. I'm here everyday and RPing has been slow so I'd be willing to RP with you. I'll always answer a post and never leave you hanging. If you'd like to RP with me just give a quick message on my talk page and we'll set something up. Look forward to hearing from ya! SolitarySouls (talk) 15:56, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Since you are marked as ‘Officially Inactive’, you’re given six months leeway before your characters are archived. However, that time is expiring by 1/11. If you haven’t made any edits by then, I would have to archive your characters. Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than six months, all your characters have been archived, regardless of your 'Officially Inactive' status. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well. Unarchiving Sure thing. If it's okay though, can you send me a list of the characters you want restored? Thank you! Re: Emilio Crawford has been restored. Have fun! P.S. Will you count yourself as Active, or do you need a Semi-Active/Officially Inactive status? Thanks!